Chosen
by Sonic Azurite
Summary: My name is Eatos. Though, I've never always had that name. - A fic I wrote about a pokemon my best friend caught for me in return for getting Pokemon X.


_A/N: I used the names we call each other, Sonic and Tails, in this, so don't be too startled when you run into them, okay? Enjoy! DATE WRITTEN: March 31st, 2015_

—

 _My name is Eatos. Though, I've never always had that name._

 _It was given to me. Before I got it, I just went by what the humans usually called me._

 _Latias. Something like that._

 _My life wasn't very interesting back then… but it wasn't very boring, either._

 _Things got interesting though when a trainer found me – wanted me, for whatever reason._

 _I decided that if he wanted me bad enough, that he had to chase me. Follow me. Earn me._

 _It was a game that turned into a struggle. He didn't want to chase me all across what humans like him call the "Jhoto Region", he wanted to kidnap me. Put me in a tiny little ball and never use me again._

 _I ran. I fought back. It always made him groan and made him stomp one of his feet and try again later when I got away._

 _But then he came back with a "Butterfree", there was these green things all around me, and then I saw his feet.. and the ground…_

… _And I woke up in a ball._

 _He caught me. He kidnapped me. I was his now, and he never wanted to touch me again. I could tell._

 _I watched. Through the ball he caught me in – a black and yellow one. As he got on a train and headed towards some place named "Kalos"… We had to stop at a place named "Unova" first, though. He seemed to realize he left something at home… but boarded a train for "Kalos" right after we got off anyway._

 _I knew I wasn't going to be released out of my ball again, so I didn't bother to get to know his other Pokemon. I was in purgatory. A purgatory I got for just being playful._

 _Serves me right, I suppose. My brother always told me I'd end up in a situation like this someday… And I would now, never see him again._

 _I cried myself to sleep in my ball on the train ride._

… _I woke up thanks to the sudden thrust of the train stopping. I opened my eyes, slowly, and was surprised to see such a different location. Brighter. Happier._

 _It's here that I wonder… Why did we come here?_

 _It wasn't long before I found my answer._

 _Someone with fuzzy brown hair and green eyes stood before my trainer. He seemed to be excited, which had me curious, as he handed my trainer a ball._

 _I watched as my trainer laughed at what he received. Was he that soulless? Once he pocketed the ball … he reached for me._

 _The hand I thought would never touch me again, did. And it touched me for the sake of giving me away – I was being handed to this new trainer, and as I watched his hand hold me, I was scared._

 _Was this trainer never going to touch me like the other one? Was I just going to be handed off? Again and again?_

 _My thoughts were broken by a gasp. A gasp, and bright eyes. Shining with wonder._

 _I didn't understand. What made him so happy?_

 _As quick as he received me… he let me out. For the first time in what felt like forever… I was hovering in the air, just a little ways above him, as he… stared at me with those bright eyes as he shook his fists in excitement. I blinked and stared at him._

 _Was…_ I _the reason he was excited?_

"Wow…! A Latias…! _**My**_ Latias…!"

 _I… couldn't believe what I was hearing…! I nearly soared even higher above him at the thought…!_

"Thanks, Tails…!"

 _I looked over at my previous trainer, seeing not a soulless smirk, but… a heartfelt grin and blue eyes that showed a brotherly love for my… new trainer…_

 _Is that why I was pursued so relentlessly…?_

"Don't mention it. I mean, you _did_ give Pokemon Training another chance, so… why not start it right with one of your favorite Pokemon?"

 _This trainer – "Tails" – … Caught me for this one…? As a gift…?_

"I'm so happy, thank you!"

 _I looked over to see green eyes looking into mine. A nervous grin on my trainer's face as he stepped towards me, reaching out to me._

"H-hi! … Latias!"

 _He wanted to touch me. Befriend me. Get to know me._

 _I was caught for a trainer… who wanted me._

 _As nervous and unsure as I was, that helped me. Made me feel better. Made me feel like I might have a home with him._

 _With that in mind, I adjusted myself with a swish, and leaned my head down quick. Purring against his hand. His eyes grew larger, and he laughed with plenty of heart in it as he opened his arms for a hug. I flew into it, and his excitement grew._

"Thank you thank you thank you!" _He called to the other trainer. This person… really liked me already. And he hadn't even gotten to know me yet. All because I was someone he wanted to befriend like nothing else. For what I'm assuming years…_

 _It felt nice. He stroked my coat in thought as he calmed down. But the happiness never left._

"I need to name you, don't I?"

 _A name? They gave those? I looked at him attentively._

"Well… I like Eatos! Do you like that?"

 _I cooed at him happily. Excitedly. Eatos sounded great! It fit me just fine!_

"Alright then!" He laughed. "Eatos it is!"

 _Wow. He really liked me._

"Welcome to the team, Eatos!"

 _I have now known this trainer – Sonic – for a few months now. We've traveled all over Kalos together and he's told me many stories. Pet me and stroked my coat many times as he got to know me. I have a ribbon I sometimes wear – that I earned working alongside him against the "Elite Four". He calls me one of his "Aces". I'm guessing that's a term trainers use for their favorites! I'm thrilled!_

 _And now, as he stargazes and thinks of the girl he loves… he turns his attention to me. The pokemon dozing off at his side; curled around him._

"Hey. Eatos…? You know your brother?"

 _I cooed happily. I tilted my head after._

"I'm thinkin'… when we head over to Hoenn… We're gonna find him."

 _I'm sure that when he said that, my eyes shone just like his did when he first met me. My mouth hung open. Would he really?_

"We're gonna bring him home to you and make him part of the team, too. Just you wait."

I cried out happily next to him. Nuzzling his forehead as he laughed like we often did. Once I felt like he understood how happy I was to hear that. I stopped. And reflected on how my life had changed.

I went from a troublemaking drifter, to a beloved favorite. I was beyond thrilled.

I looked up to the stars with a smile on my face. Alongside my trainer.

Wait for me, brother. We'll be together soon.


End file.
